


Move

by TurtleSoup



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Modern Warefare 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleSoup/pseuds/TurtleSoup
Summary: Roach moves in with Ghost.





	Move

They had gotten to the apartment when the rain had just started to get heavy; by the time they were inside they were soaked. It was a big day for the both of them, Roach was moving to a new country and in with Ghost, and Ghost was now going to be living with someone and no longer by himself. It was something they had talked about on and off, and now that both Shepard and Makarov were dead, it seemed the best time to do it.

There weren't too many boxes to move, which Ghost was thankful for. His flat was small, and after all, fit for one. The thought occurred to him that they'd need to get an actual bed instead of the fold-out. If he did spend time at his flat it was either to sleep or to eat, but he made it a habit to not be here much. Being alone was bad for him, but he liked it. But he liked Gary better.

So now here they were, standing in his living room slash bedroom, soaking wet.

"I gotta say, it's..." He paused. "It looks like you live here."

What he meant was it was mostly empty and practically looked abandoned.

"You can say it's shit, I won't be offended." Ghost glanced at him, hoping Gary wasn't already having second thoughts. How well did they really know each other anyway?

"No, it's not that, I like it, but it's... kind of dusty."

He had been away for a while.

"Well, we can clean it up tomorrow!" Gary smiled at him, moving a few of his boxes to a corner of the room, tracking water on the floor.

Ghost was getting anxious. What the fuck was he doing? He'd only known what Gary was like during wartime, but what was he like as a normal human being doing normal things? He had no idea. What if they ended up hating each other? What if they fought? What if he'd start having nightmares again and wake Gary up screaming? There was still so much he didn't know about, that he didn't tell him, that he didn't _want_ to tell him.

The room was _too_ small, he stepped back out into the rain. The steps outside the building were damp, but he didn't care. Ghost sat down, lighting a cigarette. Thunder cracked in the distance. Ghost inhaled slow, then let the smoke out in a steady stream that got lost in the rain.

"Ghost?"

"Hey, Bug." He kept staring across the street.

"Are you okay? You just kind of... left."

Ghost turned his head. Gary had a worried scowl. Another crack of thunder. Gary tried to hide it, but he jumped, his face paling.

Now it was his turn to worry. Gary had backed against the brick, knuckles turning white from gripping it.

"You alright?" It could've just been because he was already on edge, but Ghost hadn't remembered Gary being afraid of thunder storms.

"Y-yeah... Just wasn't expecting it." But he was still against the wall, leaning into it as if to become part of it.

Ghost watched him carefully. Another flash. Gary looked like he wanted to pass out. No good. "You wanna go back inside?" Before he answered, Ghost had already stomped out the cigarette and was heading in, moving his hand to rest on Gary's back to bring him in too. They didn't speak as Ghost unfolded the bed, and then sat down. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Ghost? Did I... say something wrong?" Gary asked quietly, barely breaking the silence.

"No, it's not you." Even still, he couldn't look at him.

"But it's... _something_ , isn't it?"

Ghost shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about, okay? I just..."

"Need time?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. What ever it is, I'll be here."

Ghost turned to look at him; Gary was smiling. Maybe he would stick around. "And what about you? With the lightning. What's up with that?"

"Oh... That..." Gary's smile faded and now it was his turn to not make eye contact.

The rain pelted hard against the windows, thunder rumbling. Gary curled in on himself, tucking his head to his legs.

"Bug?" Ghost scooted closer to him, but Gary didn't respond. "Gary?" He wrapped his arms around him pulling him in close. Gary was shaking. "It's just a little thunder, it can't hurt you."

"I know..."

Ghost could barely hear him. "You want to talk about it?"

Gary shook his head, burying himself further into Ghost. He'd been through a lot, Ghost couldn't blame him.

"Hey, Bug?"

"Yeah?" His voice came out muffled against Ghost's shirt.

"Nothing's going to hurt you here." Ghost pressed a kiss to Gary's head. They had time to figure things out.

Gary poked his head out just enough to look at Ghost. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Another flash and another cringe.

"Do you want me to get you earplugs?"

"It's late..."

"So?"

"Aren't you tired?"

Ghost shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, if you keep jumping like that I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway," he teased.

"Hey!" Gary sat up, offended.

"Well, it's true." Ghost was already putting on his shoes. "Are you okay staying here or do y—"

"I'll come too."

And they left together.


End file.
